This invention relates to a circulating circular escalator.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrates one example of a conventional circular circulating escalator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 50-35884. In FIGS. 1 and 2, the circulating circular escalator comprises a stationary inner cylinder 1, a rotary outer cylinder 2 disposed in a coaxial relationship with respect to the stationary inner cylinder 1, a lower floor 3 disposed adjacent to the rotary outer cylinder 2, an upper floor 4, a lower landing way 5 formed in the rotary outer cylinder 2 in correspondence with the lower floor 3, an upper landing way 6 formed in the rotary outer cylinder 2 in correspondence with the upper floor 3 and a plurality of steps 7 radially arranged around an outer surface of the stationary inner cylinder 1 and vertically slidably engaged at an inner end with the stationary inner cylinder 1 to form a stairway around the stationary inner cylinder 1. A rail arrangement 8 secured to an inner surface of the rotary outer cylinder 2 for rotation therewith is disposed under the steps 7 to slidably support them. The rail arrangement 8 extends over a complete circumference within the rotary outer cylinder 2 and disposed under the steps 7 to slidably support them. The rail arrangement 8 slidably supports the steps 7 and has an ascending portion and a descending portion.
When the rotary outer cylinder 2 is rotated about its central axis, the lower and the upper landing ways 5 and 6 as well as the rail arrangement 8 are rotated. This causes the rail arrangement 8 on which the steps 7 are slidably engaged to cam the steps 7 to drive them up and down along axial lines parallel to the central axis of the stationary inner cylinder 1 between the lower floor 3 and the upper floor 4. Thus, a passenger, who rides on the steps 7 passing through the lower landing way 5 formed in the rotating outer cylinder 2, is vertically upwardly conveyed by the steps 7 as the camming rail arrangement 8 rotates and lift the steps 7. When the steps 7 on which the passenger is standing reach the level of the upper floor 4, the upper landing way 6 formed in the rotating outer cylinder 2 comes to the position corresponding to these particular steps 7, so that the passenger can step out from the steps 7 through the landing way 6 onto the upper floor 4.
With the above described conventional circulating circular escalator, the lower and the upper landing ways 5 and 6 defined in the rotary outer cylinder 2 are always circumferentially moving. Therefore, the passenger must pass through the landing way 5 or 6 which is traversely moving in front of him or her to step into the rotary outer cylinder 2 and onto the steps 7. This is dangerous.